The Curse Upon Ivory
by vrangr
Summary: One King, One Princess...One Kingdom, One Curse. I hope you like it! It's PeterOC. Guys, please give me a chance and read this! It's my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** Princess Giovane and her family are invited to Cair Paravel's ball in **

**celebration of their victory in the Battle of Beruna. But after Giovane has played **

**the castle's grand piano, which has not been played for centuries, her parents **

**fall ill and so does her kingdom and now Giovane has to fight a battle of her own. **

**With the High King Peter by her side, they journey to the Land of the Crying **

**Nymphs to undo the curse that has befallen the Celstians and their royal family **

**and break the curse that has fallen upon ivory. This my first fic so please be nice **

 **if you have any suggestions you might want to bring to my eyes then review—**

**pretty please? **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Narnia characters (in fact anything in the **

**story that has to do with Narnia, I don't even own the creatures!), but I do own **

**Princess Giovane, Baldis, Kingdom of Celestia and all the other characters I **

**forgot to mention ********. If any of these are found in other fics, I swear I am **

**innocent!**

**-- nascar-freak --**

**Chapter 1: A Narnian Invite**

Princess Giovane looked over the veranda of Castle Celestia. From there, she watched

her people. She saw how they went about their afternoon chores, how farriers tended

to the horses, how smiths molded their silver, how vendors sold and traded, how

children played, how fathers worked, and how mothers cared for their homes. The

princess could never have felt any more content than she was now. As she took in a

deep breath, she heard someone clear her throat. Giovane turned to see her maid-in-

waiting, "Yes, Martha?" she asked. The maid smiled and curtsied, laying her hands on

her white skirts, "You Highness, the Majesties wish you to the Throne Room at

once."

Giovane nodded her thanks and straightened her gown. It was emerald green with a

silver under bodice. The royal seamstresses had sewn it for her 16th birthday two

years ago. Martha hummed. Giovane looked at her with a questioning look and

Martha whispered, "I have heard, that during the Battle of Beruna, Queen Susan had

worn an emerald green archery dress and saved her brother, King Edmund, from one

of Jadis's dwarves," as Martha said this, her eyes became knowing and bright.

Giovane smiled, "I see," and walked briskly to the Throne Room to meet her parents.

As the princess walked through the halls, her brown wavy shoulder length hair

bounced lightly upon her back. She had her mother the queen's features. Fair skinned

with rosy cheeks, was Giovane's complexion. But her eyes, an icy blue from her

father the king; they sparkled with wisdom and greatness. Giovane smiled at the

thought of her parents. She loved them as much as they loved her and now, she came

before the Throne Room. The palace guard smiled and bowed, "Your Highness," he

said and opened the great diamond doors. Giovane nodded and entered the great

room. She walked upon the scarlet carpet that stretched beyond her to the three

thrones ahead. The princess walked and found her parents seated in their thrones and

speaking with a royal page, who was holding a scroll and had a cape around him.

Giovane made herself present by curtsying before her parents, "Ah, Daughter!" said

her father in his loud voice, "Sit upon your throne, we have news from Narnia."

Giovane was surprised at the mention of Narnia. As she sat upon her throne, she

looked at the page and noticed he had goat's legs instead of a human's. He looked at

her and bowed low, "Princess of Celestia, it is an honor!"

Giovane smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Faun," she what to call the page, since

Martha had told her many stories about Narnia, including the magical creatures with a

fluid tongue. The page straightened up and the queen spoke, "Tell your king that we

shall accept his invitation and arrive early for the ball."

The faun nodded and said, "You are free to come at any time, Your Majesty, and we

shall welcome you in Cair Paravel."

The queen nodded, "Well said, Mr. Tumnus, well said."

Giovane jumped in her seat at the name, 'Tumnus'. Martha had once told her that the

first creature Queen Lucy had met when she first entered Narnia, was a Faun named

Tumnus. The faun and the Majesties didn't seem to notice her reaction.

After further discussion, the Faun clopped away. The King turned to his daughter and

smiled, "And you are well, little one?"

Giovane nodded, "Yes father."

The queen smiled, "Well I hope you are up to some traveling this week,"

"Why is that, mother?"

"The Narnian court has invited us and the other royal families of different

neighboring countries, to attend a ball in celebration of victory over the White

Witch."

Giovane could hear excitement in her mother's voice, but she wasn't really sure if she

would be willing to meet the old Kings and Queens of Narnia, _They are bound to be _

_aged! _she thought. The king smiled, "Well, daughter? What say you?"

Giovane smiled, "Aye, shall I pack this evening?"

The Majesties nodded to her and Giovane excused herself to make arrangements for

her things. She left her parents in the throne room discussing about their own

traveling plans.

"Oh, Your Highness, do tell me about Narnia when you get back," Martha giggled as

she helped her mistress pack a few gowns into a trunk. Giovane smiled, "I shall,

Martha, I will tell you everything," she folded a midnight blue velvet ball gown and

placed it in her bag. Martha kept busy with a petticoat, "My, my, the Narnians must

be very happy, very happy indeed!"

Giovane watched as Martha packed the last of Giovane's things into the trunk. The

princess looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set and the village had

almost completely fallen into a peaceful silence. Giovane breathed and said, "I shall

make arrangements with the stables, do call me if I'm needed."

Martha gave a curtsy and Giovane walked from her chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: If this is **_**still**_**boring, I'm so sorry but we're getting to the fun **

**parts! I promise you!**

** nascar-freak **

**Chapter 2: Cair Paravel**

It was a naught but a bumpy ride to Narnia. The royal Celestian family had been

traveling for several hours when they finally reached their destination. Giovane

pushed the carriage's curtain aside and looked out the small window. She was taken

over by delight. Narnia was so beautiful with its grassy fields and pastures. She could

see small houses dotting the landscape. Tall green trees bent slightly to give shade to

the village, how lush they were! Giovane looked awed at the trees and gasped in

surprise when a wind picked up and the leaves formed into a human. The queen

smiled at her daughter and said, "Nymphs, my dear."

Giovane nodded and resumed her sightseeing. As she did, she saw many creatures

that looked unusual to her. Aside from the little amount of humans, she saw Centaurs,

male and female. She saw Fauns like Tumnus and Minotaur as well. What got her

attention though, was a bird, or at least she thought it was a bird, but it had eagle's

wings, a lion's body, and a bird's head, _I wonder what they are_, Giovane furrowed her

brow. Out of all the stories that Martha had told her about Narnia, she had never heard

of this creature. Ever.

"Presenting, the Royals of Celstia, His Majesty the king, Her Majesty the queen, and

Her Highness the princess!" a Faun signaled for the trumpets to be blown.

Simultaneously, different other fauns lining the walls of the Throne Room, raised

their trumpets, each with a scarlet flag and a golden lion sewn on it and hanging from

the trumpet. Giovane and her parents walked gracefully down the red carpet beneath

their feet. When they came to the four thrones, they paid their respects and Giovane's

father spoke formally, "Your Majesties, we have traveled from the Kingdom of

Celestia, and we are in your dept for welcoming us so early."

The boy, who stood proudly in his royal clothing, smiled, "Never in our dept, please, I

must introduce you to my siblings," and he pointed to his family members, "Queen

Susan, the gentle."

Susan smiled and curtsied, "Welcome!"

"King Edmund, the just."

Edmund grinned and bowed, "It is a pleasure!"

"Queen Lucy, the valiant."

Lucy curtsied but did not know how to greet the visitors, being so young, so she said

cheerfully, "Hello!"

The royals smiled, "Your Majesty!"

"And I am High King Peter of Narnia, welcome to our kingdom," Peter smiled

warmly at his visitors and bowed. Giovane jerked slightly in her place. The royals

were so young! And the High King, he must be only a year or two older than she was,

yet he carried himself with a mature air. Susan spoke in her musical voice and said,

"He is High King Peter, the magnificent," she smiled. Peter cleared his throat and

smiled back. Giovane's mother nodded, "Well put!"

Peter blushed, "Well, I suppose you are tired from your journey, would you like to be

seen to your chambers?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, thank you!"

Peter nodded to several servants at the end of the line of Fauns, "Take them to the

chambers."

The servants curtsied and brought the belongings of the Celstian royals then led the

family away.

The Pevensies sat back on their thrones when Lucy said, "Peter, did you see the

princess? She's awfully pretty," and giggled. Peter smiled, "I agree," he said calmly.

Susan tried to hush her sister, "Lucy!"

"What? She is pretty anyway! And it's such a coincidence that she's also Peter's age,"

"Lucy, that's enough!" Susan said, trying to keep from laughing but to no avail. Peter

found himself laughing as well, and then Edmund joined in. Soon, the siblings were

caught in joyous laughter when the Faun announced again, "Presenting, the Royals of

Archenland, His Majesty the king, Her Majesty the queen, and Their Highnesses the

princes!"

The Pevensies quickly regained composure as the trumpets sounded again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This chapter was kinda fun to write, the chapter suggests **

**something…right?**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 3: Out in the Royal Gardens**

Giovane looked around the deserted hallway of the chambers. Suits of knight's armor

lined the wall; the metal glinted from the sunlight outside the great glass windows.

The hall of chambers was quite long and it stretched eternally to another part of Cair

Paravel. Giovane figured that the chambers would be used for the other royal families.

The princess began to walk when she heard voices coming up the stairs. She hid

behind a suit of armor and watched as a royal family came to the hall. They were

guided by servants, "I think," said an old man, which Giovane thought was the king,

"That you can actually ask for the queen's hand!"

"But, father-" said a young boy who walked nervously behind the king. He was tall

and his hair was dark. He had grey eyes and wore breeches and boots, which were

quite dusty from travel, and a tunic, which bore the sign of Archenland. Over his

outfit he had on a cloak. Giovane looked a mused by the conversation when the king

said, "She is your age, Jonathan!"

"That's not the point!"

Then a beautiful woman, who Giovane guessed was the queen, laughed, "My dear,

you are embarrassing your son."

Another young boy, around the same height and closely resembled Jonathan, spoke,

"Yes, I'm sure Jonathan can find a woman for himself," and laughed. The queen said

sternly, "James, none of that. These servants will know we speak about Queen

Susan," as she said this, the family fell silent but the Narnian servants didn't seem to

notice anything.

As soon as the group disappeared around a corner, Giovane came from her hiding

place and ran down the steps. She was, what many people would say, a wild young

lady for she looked for any opportunity to seek trouble, like now. Giovane's parents

instructed her not to go exploring for she might disturb the activity around Cair

Paravel. But seeing there wasn't any activity around the great castle, the princess did

as she pleased. She was too excited about Narnia to be princess-like.

Giovane had been wandering around Cair Paravel. She had seen the courtyard, the

ballroom, the fields and the verandas overlooking the Great Eastern Ocean. Now, she

found herself wandering in the Royal Gardens. Giovane soon found herself sitting on

the ledge of one of the garden's fountains. The princess smiled as she took in a deep

breath and looked around. Flowers bloomed everywhere and trees grew lush and

green. There were bushes that were clipped into the form of a lion, and birds chirped

and flew. Giovane was reminded of her home when she observed the fountain behind

her. It was like a goblet, an elegant stone goblet, with water flowing from its rim.

Engraved around it was a lion, representing Aslan, who had aided Narnia in the Battle

of Beruna. Giovane was about to stand when she heard soft footsteps coming her way.

When she looked up, was surprised to see the High King walking quietly. He was

looking around the garden and he had yet to notice Giovane. Before the princess

could even think of a way to avoid Peter, she heard his voice, "Oh, Your Highness is

here!" he sounded surprised but not angry. Giovane hurriedly stood and curtsied,

"Your Majesty, I am sorry for-"

"Your Majesty?" Peter asked absently. Giovane straightened up as Peter smiled, "It's

getting tiring isn't it? The fact that we have to be formal all the time?"

Giovane smiled and blushed. Peter walked closer to her, "Therefore you may call me

Peter," he said brightly. Giovane looked at him in awe. She had always wanted to be

casual, and now she could, _Well, he's still young, I'm sure he doesn't even fancy _

_ruling a kingdom_, "If thou permits it, Your-"

Peter looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Giovane caught herself, "Peter," she

smiled. Peter looked at her and nodded, "And what shall I call you?"

"Giovane. You may call me Giovane,"

"If I am not mistaken, your name means 'Young Lady'?"

"Yes it does, Peter," Giovane was surprised at the king's knowing of her name. Peter

bowed and held out his hand. Looking at her, her said, "Well I am honored to be of

your acquaintance, Princess Giovane!"

Giovane placed her hand in Peter's and the king took it warmly in his. Gently, he

kissed it and let go. Giovane reddened and curtsied, "And I am as honored, King

Peter!"

The two found themselves engrossed in conversation. They talked about Giovane's

travel, the kingdom of Celstia and its people, they talked about their different hobbies

and Peter's past experiences in Narnia. They had talked much when Giovane

remembered a question that formed in her mind, "Peter,"

"Yes?"

"What is that creature, the one with eagle's wings and head, and with a lion's body?"

"That is a Griffin," Peter replied knowingly. Giovane became silent. He new much

about the creatures and now the princess had a questioning look etched delicately

across her face. Peter smiled, "You have something to say,"

"Yes I do, how does it feel to rule a kingdom when you are-" Giovane furrowed her

brow, "Pardon me, how old are you?"

"I'm 19,"

"19!" Giovane nearly fell from her sitting position by the fountain. Peter looked

amused.

"You're so young! How do you rule at such an age?"

"Wisdom, besides, my siblings and I have royal advisers if we need assistance with a

problem," Peter looked up at the sky, leaving Giovane to ponder on what he had said,

_Wisdom_, she thought, _The great Battle of Beruna must have been quite an experience_.

Giovane was about to ask a question about Lucy and why she was so lively when a

Centaur came galloping into the garden. Peter and Giovane rose.

"Yes, Oreius?" asked Peter in a formal voice. The Centaur bent his foreleg to bow, 

"Your Majesty is called by Her Majesty, Queen Lucy."

Peter smiled and thanked Oreius. Turning to Giovane, "Excuse me, but I think my

sister is in dire need of a game of Hide and Seek," and walked away. Giovane smiled

and Oreius said, "As for you, Your Highness, your parents call for you in the library,"

"Thank you, sir," said Giovane and gracefully ran to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Havin' fun? hehe..**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 4: A Request, Daughter**

It took a while for Giovane to find the library. She found out that it was in the same

hall as the chambers. When she arrived at the library, she stopped just outside the

door to hear the muffled voices of her parents coming from inside. Giovane tried to

make out the conversation but to no avail. So she carefully knocked and entered,

"You called for me?" she asked with a smile. Giovane looked around the candlelit

room. It was full of old books on shelves. In front of her was a reading table with a

lamp on it. And further behind was a long couch below a mahogany framed window

and yet a smaller table. The king and queen sat on the couch by the fireplace,

"Daughter, we saw you with the High King," the queen smiled. Giovane smiled back,

"Yes, he told me much about Narnia and its creatures,"

"I see, do sit, we want to talk to you."

Giovane sat slowly beside her mother, "Is something the matter?"

"We only think that you shouldn't get too close to him," said the king. Giovane was

surprised at the statement, "Father, do you not trust him?"

"Oh we trust him alright but not too much,"

"I am not interested in any romantic relationship with him!" Giovane nearly yelled for

she knew where her parents were getting at. They had had a similar conversation

before and she certainly was not ready for marriage. The queen looked at her

daughter, "It's nothing of the sort, dear, but we just want the best for you,"

"Mother, I don't think we are ready to talk about such a thing yet,"

"This ball will be a good opportunity to-"

"Don't say anything!" Giovane stood from her place, "Just because you see me with

the High King of Narnia, you are going to speak about-about---marriage?" the

princess struggled not stutter. Her parents looked at her, "We aren't going to be

around forever, my dear," said the king. Giovane rolled her eyes, "I understand that

but don't you think I'm still young to discuss this?"

The king stood up and said sternly, "Princess Giovane of the Kingdom of Celestia,

you will change your tone this instant!"

Giovane stared at her father in shock, "Apologies, father," she said and curtsied. The

king nodded, "Good, now if you wish not to discuss this now, you may go. But we

will call you again quite soon. You are 18 years old and you are mature enough to

discuss this for you are a young lady, Giovane,"

"Yes, father." Giovane walked slowly out of the library and into her chambers. When

she did, she sat by her window and looked out onto the gardens. She saw Peter

running around and playing 'Tag' with Lucy and Edmund. Susan watched and

laughed as her siblings made fools of themselves. Giovane smiled and watched as

Lucy tripped and Edmund fell over her. If she was not mistaken, Giovane heard Lucy

shout, "Get off of me, Ed!" it was the kind of shout that Giovane would never be

allowed to say, especially around her prim and proper parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Please review, I'm desperate if this story is worth continuing! **

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 5: The Story of the Horses' Ancestors**

Early the next morning, Giovane got dressed and went out the room. She peeked

down the stairs and saw more royal families coming into the palace and going up to

the Throne Room. She slowly descended the stairs and bumped into Susan. The queen

smiled warmly at her and said, "Oh, you're up so early?"

Giovane nodded, "Good morning, Your Majesty," she said cheerfully. Susan rolled

her eyes and smiled, "Tut tut! Why don't you call me Susan, yes?"

Giovane smiled, somehow, she knew this would happen, "Only if you call me

Giovane,"

"Ah! Giovane, what a beautiful name, come with me," Susan led Giovane outside the

castle. Giovane looked at the queen, "Susan, aren't you supposed to be in the Throne

Room?"

"Oh, Peter and Edmund are taking care of the guests in the morning, Lucy and I are

just free for the moment,"

"Where's Lucy?"

"Maybe out exchanging stories with Tumnus," Susan smiled and took Giovane to the

stables, "Come, I hope you're up to a stroll in the village with me."

Giovane smiled at the thought of being with Susan for the morning. She was actually

excited, "Are we going to take horses?"

"No, we aren't going to far, but we should take some cloaks in case it rains."

It was then that Giovane noticed what Susan was wearing, an emerald green archery

dress with a silver under bodice to match. Giovane remembered what Martha said, "Is

that the archery dress you used in the Battle of Beruna?" Giovane asked. Susan

smiled, "Yes, the dress that was sewn for me by the Nymphs and Dryads," Susan

walked into a small shed where there was number of saddles and bridles hanging on a

wall, on another side were dark cloaks. Susan looked at Giovane and took a cloak

from the rack, "Here, this should be just right for you," and handed it to Giovane. The

princess smiled, "Thank you."

As they walked through the village, passing the time, Susan began asking Giovane

about Celestia. The princess was more than happy to tell stories about her kingdom.

As they passed by, Giovane couldn't help but notice the Fauns, the Minotaur, the

Griffins that Peter told her about, and even the animals that spoke, "Greetings, Queen

Susan," said a black carthorse "Is this one of your visitors?"

"Yes, this is Princess Giovane of Celestia," Susan smiled. Giovane curtsied, "Good

morning!"

"Good morning, Your Highness, and how is your stay in Narnia?"

"Well I haven't really been here long, but it's beautiful!"

"Oh dear, I shan't be here long either, I must deliver these to the market, take care

now!"

And so the horse left, pulling his cart. Susan breathed in the fresh air, "The days do

fly don't they?"

Giovane looked at the queen, "What do you mean, Susan?"

Susan looked at her.

"I mean, what do you mean by the 'days fly'?"

"It's two days before the ball," Susan smiled and jerked her head up when she heard

Cair Paravel's horns, "Oh, it seems that it is noon, we'd better return to the castle."

Giovane quickly followed Susan as they walked hurriedly back to Cair Paravel. Peter,

Edmund and Lucy would be waiting for them.

Only few families were present at the table. Giovane figured that the others must have

been resting. Peter sat on one side of the table with Lucy while Susan and Edmund sat

in front of them. They kept a fair distance away from the other families and Giovane

ate with her family in silence. She wondered about how she was supposed to pass the

last two days she had before the ball, _Maybe I can look at the library, I'm sure it has _

_some of Narnia's legends there_, Giovane wanted to look up some legends to relay to

Martha when she got back to Celestia. The more Giovane thought about the library,

the faster she ate her lunch. Soon, she excused herself from the table and went up to

the library.

Giovane muttered to herself as she looked for books, "Legends, legends, ah! Here we

are," Giovane pulled out a book and blew on its dusty cover. It was covered in deep

red colored leather and had a golden lion in the middle. She sat at the reading table

and flipped the yellowed pages until she came to a page with torn edges and a really

old style of cursive writing. It read: _The Unicrons of the Eastlands_.

Giovane began reading,

_This is a legend that took place far away in the lands of the east. A majestic band of _

_unicorns galloped the earth beneath their hooves. They guarded the valleys of the east _

_and they guarded it well. But, hailing from the west lands was the fiery band of dark _

_unicorns, the unicorns with an unending flame in their eyes to conquer the east. Soon, _

_a war between the herds rose. On that day it rained blood, and the sky was darkened _

_by the essence of death. Many of the east unicorns died in battle, others lost their _

_horns, and others were only wounded. The black unicorns had conquered the east but _

_not for very long, for though they have killed the many who died on their battle, they _

_had not killed their spirit. The last of the eastern herd called on their lost ones and the _

_black band was swept away. In remembrance of their great sacrifice, the unicorns _

_that have lost their horns grew white hairs on their wounds and are now known as _

_horses. Little unicorns now exist, and they are believed to be the ones who have _

_survived their race. _

Giovane became engrossed in the book and began to read more stories like: _The Story _

_of the Dancing Dryad, The Flame of the Fauns, A Griffin's Flight _and so many more

that she forgot all about the time when the door suddenly opened and she jumped

from her seat. Peter entered. He carried papers and scrolls and when he saw Giovane,

he said, "Oh, sorry am I disturbing you?"

"No, it's fine," Giovane said and placed her book back in the shelf. Peter looked at

her, "Reading about our legends?"

"You have read the book?"

"I relayed some stories to Lucy before she'd go to bed," Peter walked to the reading

table and laid his things in the middle. Giovane noticed that he was still wearing his

best clothes, which were similar to the ones he used yesterday to welcome Giovane

and her family, "What time is it?" she asked. Peter looked up from his work, "It's

almost supper time," he said, "How long have you been here?"

"I must have been here for hours, I was here after lunch!"

"By the Lion's Mane, you certainly have passed the time!" Peter smiled. Giovane

looked out the window, "I'm sorry, I must be disturbing you, I'll go," and she made

for the door. Peter opened his mouth to speak but Giovane had already left the library.

He sighed and returned to his work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks, Musafa, for that **_**encouraging**_** review! I hope you enjoy **

**reading the next chapter!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 6: Jannel of Ettinsmoor**

For the next two days Giovane spent her time in the library, or in the gardens singing

to the birds that chirped by. Other times she would run unto Lucy, who would get

bored from welcoming guests, and played tag with her or look at the horses in the

Royal Stables. Also, Susan would take her for strolls in the village or show her secret

passages in the palace. As for Edmund, he introduced her to the sword and Giovane

could now spar with him. She saw little of Peter since he was always required to be in

the Throne Room. And when he wasn't there welcoming his guests, he'd be catching

up with paperwork in the library or in his study, and even miss out meals in his

quarters.

Today was the day of the ball and Giovane had become quite close to the Pevensies.

Susan was tutoring her on her archery, "Now you have to pull the string all the way to

you ear-that's it!"

Giovane pulled the string until it reached her ear, "Now do I release?"

"Aim first,"

"Got it!" Giovane's arrow cut through the air and lodged itself in the middle of the

target. Susan smiled, "Well done, for a few hours of training!"

Giovane smirked. She had spent the morning with Edmund in swordplay, while now

she was with Susan. It was early in the afternoon and the ball would begin in four

hours. Giovane rubbed her right arm, "It's numb from the bow, I think I'll go and

look for Lucy. Thanks for teaching me though!"

Susan nodded and smiled. Giovane walked from the targets and looked back at Susan,

who had began shooting at targets by herself. She shot an arrow and split it in two

with another. Giovane breathed in amazement.

"Lucy! Where are you?" Giovane said melodically. She and Lucy had been playing

Hide-and-Seek for over an hour when she heard rustling behind a curtain in the

corridor. She smiled, "I wonder where she could be!" Giovane pushed open the

curtain and was surprised to see another girl, perhaps her age, looking out the

window, "Oh hello!" she said cheerfully. Giovane smiled and reddened in

embarrassment, "Sorry, I though you were my friend."

The girls smiled and brushed her black bangs from her eyes, "That's fine, I'm Jannel,

from Ettinsmoor."

Giovane smiled, "I am Giovane from Celestia,"

"It's a pleasure, Giovane! Oh dear, are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"The ball. I lose it every time I'm around the Narnians, mostly the kings and queens,"

"Oh you don't need to be nervous, they're quite friendly!"

Jannel was about to open her mouth when the girls heard light feet running in the

marble floors of the corridor. Lucy appeared around a corner. Her hair rustled and her

light blue silk gown all dusty, "Where've you been, Giova?"

Giovane laughed as Lucy tugged on her skirts, "I want to introduce you to a new

friend of mine," she said and Jannel stood, "This is Jannel, she hails from

Ettinsmoor."

Lucy curtsied, "Welcome to Narnia, Jannel! Gosh, you're awfully pretty," she smiled.

Her childish face lighting up as always. Jannel blushed at the comment of the young

queen, "Thank you, Your Majesty!"

"Oh pish-posh! Why don't you call me Lucy, like Giovane?"

"Are you sure-Lucy?"

"There we are-" Lucy was cut off by Peter who came from the corner of the corridor.

He was muttering to himself and reading a book. His footsteps were heavy and he was

obviously frustrated, "By Aslan!" he said, "What is this?"

Lucy gave Giovane and Jannel a look that said 'Don't mind him, he's just stressed!'

So the little queen ran to her brother, "Peter!" she yelled. Peter looked up from his

book and laughed, "Hey!" he bent down to pick up his little sister and hugged her.

Giovane and Jannel were amused.

"Isn't that cute?" Giovane whispered and Jannel smiled in agreement. Lucy made a

choking noise, "Put me down now please!"

Peter laughed and set her down, "Hurry and head to your quarters, Susan wants you to

look your best, and what happened to your gown?" Peter dusted Lucy's skirts with his

hands. Lucy smiled, "I was around and around. Anyway, bye, Peter!" Lucy ran down

the corridor and said over her shoulder, "Bye, Giovane! Bye, Jannel!"

That was the only time Peter noticed the two princesses. He looked at them and

bowed, "Good afternoon, Giovane!" he said as he walked over and looked at Jannel,

"May I have you name, Your Highness?"

"I am Jannel-"

"Peter..."

"Peter," Jannel smiled. Somehow, she knew the king would want her to him Peter.

Giovane looked outside the window, "Oh!" she said when a Griffin suddenly flew

close by. Jannel jumped away. Peter moved to the window and looked up, "You have

news?"

"Yes, sire! It is the ship of Galma on port!" the Griffin flew gracefully overhead and

Peter nodded, "Very well, see to it that they have lodging,"

"I will address King Edmund, sire,"

"Thank you!" Peter turned to the princesses, "I know you young ladies would want to

look your best, and our last guest has arrived. You had better get ready," he smiled

and walked away. Giovane looked out the window again. The Griffins were forming a

line in the sky. It was their way of patrolling and they would scatter overhead the

palace later on. Jannel smiled, "Well, I'll see you later, Giovane. My parents would

want to see me, I hope we see each other at the ball,"

"Oh, we will!" Giovane and Jannel parted ways and headed for their chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_**You like it, you want it, I have it, you got it! **_

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 7: Dance With Me, Princess**

Music filled the ballroom as guests, here and there, mingled with each other. Jannel

was talking to Peter at the foot of the great marble staircase descending to the

ballroom. It had a scarlet carpet running down the steps and the rails were polished

until the silver and gold shone. Fresh flowers were placed in crystal vases on each end

of the rails. The ballroom looked so elegant this evening. Each of the numerous

diamond chandeliers was lit. The tall glass windows lined with gold had new scarlet

curtains running down their sides to match the carpet of the stairs. Through them, you

could see the Narnian sky, bright with its stars. Silhouettes of the Griffins flying

overhead could be observed when you look closely. The marble floor was polished so,

that it reflected the light of the chandeliers and the many guests below it. In the

middle of the room stood a grand piano, which the Narnians had hoped someone

would be able to play. This piano had not been played for over a century, way before

the Battle of Beruna, the Narnians found it sitting alone in a spare room when the

Pevensies began their reign.

"Where is Giovane?" Jannel looked around her. She saw many guests, but no

Giovane. Peter shrugged, "Perhaps she will be a little late." Then, Jannel looked up at

the staircase and gasped. Peter looked up as well and his jaw dropped. At the top of

the stairs stood Giovane. She wore a navy blue gown with silver vines curling from

her shoulders and around her waist, giving her more shape. The sleeves were loose

like wings and they flowed gracefully down her arms. Giovane's skirt ran fluidly

from her already tight waistline and reached the floor. Like all the other royals, she

wore her crown atop her head. Her hair fell upon her shoulders like gentle waves. For

Peter, she stood out among the other princesses he had met so far. Giovane descended

the steps with her parents behind her. When they reached the floor, Peter and Jannel

paid their respects to the Celestian Majesties and Highness, "Welcome to the ball,

Your Majesties," Peter said as he straightened up. The king and queen smiled, "Thank

you, High King!"

Peter turned to Giovane and smiled, "Princess," he bowed. Giovane curtsied. When

the king and queen excused themselves to meet a few friends, Giovane stayed behind

and smiled, "Well, what have you been doing?" she asked. Jannel looked down at her

gown. It was a deep red color and her sleeves were loose at the top, but tight from her

elbow to her wrists. For the bodice, Jannel's gown gave shape to her waist and

loosened from there to the floor. Giovane thought she looked pretty, "You're gown

looks nice on you, Jannel,"

"Thanks, Giovane," Jannel blushed. Peter smiled, "You look beautiful in your gown,

Princess of Celestia."

Giovane looked at him in surprise. She smiled shyly, "Thank you, Peter!" she said,

"You look as-um-handsome as well," Giovane avoided Peter's eyes. She couldn't

help but hear him smirk. Peter wore an outfit, similar to what he wore in to his

coronation a few years ago. But, instead of a sapphire colored tunic, he wore

something much darker: midnight blue. This went well with his beige breeches and

black swade boots. He looked much more elegant that way because his skin

contrasted well against the dark shade of his tunic.

Lucy watched Peter and Giovane from afar and giggled. She ran to the conductor of

the orchestra. He was a Faun, who wore the traditional red cape for formal occasions.

Lucy tugged at his cape. The Faun looked down and smiled, "Ah, Your Majesty! How

may I be of assistance?" he asked and Lucy motioned him to bend closer to her. When

he did, she whispered something in his ear. The Faun's eyes widened in excitement,

"Oh!" he said and smiled, "As you wish, my queen!"

The conductor straightened up and relayed Lucy's message to the musicians. They all

smiled in excitement.

The ballroom fell silent when the conductor tapped his conducting stick on his stand.

Bergomask music filled the hall and guests began to clear the dance floor. Pair by pair

dancers twirled onto the floor and danced as the music flowed by. Peter smiled as he

saw Susan dancing with a prince from Archenland. Giovane hummed with the tune

and Peter bowed and held out his hand, "Giovane," he said cheerily. Giovane looked

at him as she laid her hand in Peter's and he took it warmly in his, "High King, are

you certain?"

Peter laughed, "Dance with me, Princess!" and twirled her onto the floor. Giovane

laughed melodically as she danced with Peter. He had his right arm around her waist

and his left hand holding hers. Giovane couldn't help but feel nervous to be so close

to the High King. She twirled around, following his lead and Peter said, "You dance

quite well,"

"So do you," Giovane smiled and Peter switched leads with the music. A few more

minutes passed and the music died down. The dancers bowed to each other and

clapped. Peter was about to say something when he heard his name being called,

"Peter!"

Peter turned around to see Edmund ushering him over. He smiled and took Giovane's

hand in his, "Thank you for dancing with me, princess," he said and gently kissed

Giovane's hand. Then he walked away to see to his brother. Jannel ran up to her

friend, "Oh, you looked beautiful on the floor!"

Giovane laughed, "Did I? I could have danced all night," she froze at what came out

of her own mouth. Jannel nudged her playfully on the arm, "Oh dear, she's falling,"

"I am not!" All the same, she felt her face redden. She decided to have a drink and

gather her thoughts. As she walked to the tables, she could see Lucy shaking hands

with the conductor of the orchestra. Giovane smiled, "Oh, Lucy!" she laughed.

**Author's Note: Um… Did I describe the scene properly? hehe…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I would like to give you… Chapter 8! I must warn you that you **

**wont see much 'Peter-Giovane' in the next few chapters, but you will see some of **

**it when Giovane begins her 'Quest'.**

**Enjoy, my pretties….!**

**Thanks for the reviews, musafa! **

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 8: Ivory Keys**

"Where've you been?" Edmund asked. His gray tunic patched faintly with sweat.

Peter looked at his little brother. Edmund sighed, "Never mind, look over there," he

pointed to the middle of the dance floor where a polished black grand piano stood and

shone. Peter nodded, "What about it?"

"Someone has to play, but Susan's a little hesitant about it,"

"Tell her it's for the guests,"

"I tried that,"

"Anything else?"

"I told her that it would make everyone happy because Narnia's gentle queen would

play but she turned _me_ into her keyboard instead," Edmund pouted his boyish face

when Peter snickered, "Not funny," he said. Peter looked at him, "Well, what do you

want me to do?"

"Yes! Play, Giovane! Please, please, please?" Lucy jumped up and down as she

begged the Celestian to play the piano. Giovane shook her head, "I don't know," she

said reluctantly. Edmund folded his hands together, "Please? I promise I'll teach you

more swordplay!"

"Okay, okay! I'll play, but don't blame me if I play a false note, si?"

"Si!"

Peter smiled and walked to the middle of the dance floor after another Bergomask that

the Fauns were having. The ballroom fell silent and Peter spoke in a clear voice,

"Guests, who all hail from the different surrounding kingdoms of Narnia, Archenland,

Calormen, Celestia, and the Great Eastern Ocean, we who stand here as one nation,

please let us all bring our hands into an applause for Princess Giovane of Celestia as

she sits upon this stool of the great grand piano!"

Applause filled the ballroom and Giovane walked nervously to Peter, who had already

pulled out the piano stool, "You didn't have to give such an entrance," she mumbled

nervously. Peter spoke with a glint in his eye, "This piano has not been played for a

century now, and don't you think you deserve that as an honor of its centennial?"

Giovane nodded and sat on the stool. Her back was straight but not arched, her hands

were placed lightly on the keyboard and her right foot rested on the bronze pedal. By

her own signal, she began to play her favorite piece. A piece her mother had taught

her from one of the great composers of time. _Jagerlied _was the title of the piece and

Giovane played it well. Her foot moving up and down to the beat of the music. Her

notes, memorized by heart, brought forth a fealty to monarchs unknown. It was

mysterious yet clear at the same time. Cair Paravel seemed mesmerized by the

Jagerlied during the entire piece. Giovane ended her music with a graceful flick of her

wrist and her audience cheered and applauded, pleased with what she had played for

the night. Giovane curtsied and walked out of the dance floor. The Narnian orchestra

began their Bergomask again. Peter clapped as Giovane walked to him. Lucy hugged

her skirts, "You sounded great!"

"Thank you, Lu!"

Edmund walked up to Giovane, "Alas! I never would have imagined it!"

Susan walked up to her siblings, "Well I ever, Giovane! Now it's a good thing that

did not sit upon that stool!"

-_In Celestia-_

Martha walked to the main gates of the castle, humming a tune. The wind blew on her

ponytailed hair and she looked up at the night sky, the unusually dark night sky. No

stars shone and the air smelled strangely of…Death? Martha shivered and did not

ponder the matter. She came to the head guard. His back was faced to her and he

stood behind the main gate, "Maurice, are the gates secure?"

No answer.

"Maurice?"

The guard remained standing.

"For goodness's sake, Maurice!"

Martha grabbed the guard's shoulders and when she looked into his face, she let out a

bloodcurdling scream. The guard fell limp to the ground. Blood pooled from his neck.

Martha ran to get help, "Great Celestia! Somebody! Come quick!"

_-Cair Paravel: Giovane's Chambers-_

Giovane screamed and sprang up in bed. Her breathing was heavy and she felt cold.

Very cold. The Princess looked out the window, _It's midnight? _she thought. How long

had she been sleeping? Giovane ran her hands through her hair; hoping no one heard

her scream, "What's happening?" she whispered and jumped out of bed. She lit a

candle and walked to her dresser, there she looked into a mirror. Her face was damp

and sweat patched, "Giovane, it was a bad dream. Calm down, girl!" she tried to

encourage herself and she did some breathing exercises. Soon, she had relaxed.

Giovane walked back to bed and crawled under her sheets, "It's alright, there's

nothing wrong," she mumbled and her head sank into her pillow. It was the crack of

dawn when she finally went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Yes, yes, yes! Let them read all they want!**

**Secretary: What if they don't like your writing?**

**Me: That's their problem!**

**(I know, corney!)**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 9: The Darkness Upon Celestia**

"Had you a nice rest, daughter?" Celestia's queen helped her daughter, who nodded

her head in reply, straighten her hair under her crown. The family will be leaving for

Celestia as soon as possible. Giovane figured it was also to avoid delays with other

travelers. They stood outside the castle waiting for their carriage. Giovane stood

beside the Narnian royals. Lucy tugged at her skirts, "Will we see you again?"

Giovane knelt delicately on one knee and pulled Lucy into a hug, "I don't know, my

queen," she replied gently. She felt Lucy's grip tighten, "Then I might as well say my

'Goodbye'," she said. Giovane stood up and exchanged hugs with Susan, who was

struggling to hold back tears. The girls had grown quite close over the past few days,

"Keep safe, Princess of Celestia!" she said. Then Giovane looked at Edmund, he

winced, "Don't hug me," he said. Giovane laughed and shook his hand, "Then it's

been a pleasure, King Edmund!" she said. The princess turned to Peter. He seemed to

redden, "Be well on your voyage home," he said. Giovane nodded and curtsied. Peter

bowed. The Celestian Majesties watched this happen and nodded their approval. They

still did not want their daughter to get too close to him. Just then, the carriage arrived

and Fauns helped the Celstians load their baggage. The king and queen first entered

and Giovane followed. When she waved her hand out the window, she heard Lucy cry

and Peter trying to comfort his little sister.

Giovane settled in the carriage and pondered her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she

wanted to go back to Celestia just yet. Not when she just had a disturbing nightmare a

few hours ago.

"Celestia!" said the carriage coach from outside. Giovane woke from her slumber and

saw her parents smiling, "We are home, daughter," said the king. Giovane smiled as

they passed the village. Giovane looked out the window and was confused to see that

the roads were almost deserted. It was late afternoon. In fact it was evening.

Something was in the atmosphere of Celestia that made Giovane feel unusually

uncomfortable. The dark streets were quiet and forbidding. The air was cold and it

smelled of…dying things. Giovane shivered as they approached the castle. It was not

lit. The rooms were dark and the guards by the gate moved slowly as they opened the

iron bars. The carriage circled the garden until it came to a stop in front of the double

doors of Castle Celestia. Giovane descended the carriage after her parents. She turned

to watch the coach calm the horses pulling the carriage. The whites in their eyes were

flashing and they nickered and whinnied and pawed at the ground. _Something's _

_wrong_, thought the princess. She looked up at the sky and saw that the stars had

disappeared. It was scary. The Celestian Majesties turned to their daughter, "My

dear," said the queen, "Come, let us have our supper and rest."

Giovane nodded and entered the doors. She saw the maids wearily carry the baggage.

They each seemed to have a horrible cough. Strands of hair shown under their bonnets

and their faces were damp and pale. To Giovane, they looked fragile and unusually

weak.

"Mistress, you're supper is ready," a maid called softly outside Giovane's bedroom

door. The maid knocked again, "Mistress?"

Giovane was pulled back to earth as she stared blankly at the door, "Martha?" she

asked unbelievingly. The voice sounded so different. It sounded weak and distant.

The maid spoke again, "Yes, mistress. May I come in?"

"Enter," Giovane's eyes widened in shock as Martha entered the chamber. Her face

was sweaty and pale. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was well windblown. Her

dress was untidy and dirty. She looked dead yet alive, "How was your travel, Your

Highness?"

"Martha, before I answer questions, what happened?"

Martha looked sadly out the window. Her eyes welled with tears, "Celestia has fallen

into sorrow and we don't know why,"

"What do you speak of, Martha?" Giovane furrowed her brow, "Celestia was always a

land of joy!"

"And now it has changed," Martha cried in agony to the skies, as if calling back the

stars that have disappeared, "Death is written all over the kingdom, and it has

signatures right here in the castle!"

"What?"

"One of the guards was found dead. His blood poured from a severed neck, we do

have no idea what is happening," Martha paced the room and Giovane watched in her

in shock. Celestia is in danger? How? Giovane asked this question to her maid but

Martha only looked at her, "All I know is, my mistress, that this chaos only started

last night,"

"Last night," Giovane said slowly, _The night of the ball? Impossible!_ Giovane looked

at Martha, "What happened then?"

"That was when we found the guard dead," the maid shuddered at the memory.

Giovane felt a chill crawl down her spine. Was it her dream? The princess wanted to

scream. Did she cause Celestia its grief?

Martha shook her head. Sorrow lined her face, "Even the villagers have gone into

hiding, and nobody comes out. The children's laughter has disappeared. Celestia is

asleep in a nightmare," the maid paused and looked at her mistress, "Your Highness,

are you alright?"

"Martha, how much do you know about Narnia?"

"I'm not sure,"

"Do you know anything about Cair Paravel's past?"

"You mean the time when Jadis reigned before the Battle of Beruna?"

"Yes,"

"No, my mistress," Martha looked at Giovane with a puzzled expression on her face.

Giovane pushed passed her maid and ran to her parents' chambers. She was horrified

to see her mother seated by the bed. She wore her nightgown, and on the bed lay the

king. He coughed uncontrollably and he had blankets wrapped around him. Giovane

ran to her parents, "What is happening?" she cried. The queen looked at her gently,

"My daughter, your father has fallen ill. Do not come near us, dear,"

"No! I want to know what's happening!"

"Even we cannot answer your question," the queen looked at her daughter. Her face

was tear-streaked. Giovane opened her mouth. She wanted to speak but she seemed to

have lost her voice, "Then I will be the one to find out," she whispered as her mother

turned back to face the king. She stroked his forehead, "Daughter, leave now and

rest."

Giovane stood slowly and walked out the room. What was happening? It didn't make

sense. She leaves Celestia and everything was fine. She gets to Narnia and attends a

ball. After the ball she has a strange nightmare and she finds out that it has come true

when she gets back home. And now, her parents are ill! Giovane walked into her

room and found Martha standing patiently by the bed. The princess walked inside,

"Martha, you said this happened after the ball, right?"

"Yes, mistress,"

"What did I do during the ball?" Giovane paced her chambers and stopped frozen in

her tracks, "The piano!"

"Pardon, Your Highness?"

Giovane did not bother to answer her maid's question for she feared if she did,

Martha would lose it completely, _She is scared enough as it is_, she thought. The grand

piano, which Peter had mentioned had not been played for a century, had been in the

castle even before the Battle of Beruna. If Giovane could find out who reigned in Cair

Paravel then, then maybe, just maybe, she could find out the reason why it hadn't

been played since. And when she figures that out, she may be able to lift Celestia

from its darkness. Giovane had a feeling that her nightmare was in connection with

the piano. All she needed to do now, was to get back to Narnia, "Martha," Giovane

said quickly as she grabbed a navy blue riding dress and a hooded cloak from her

wardrobe, "Can ask of you a favor?" she walked around her room and found her

saddlebag on her study table by the window. Martha watched her, "Of course,

mistress, what do you need?"

Giovane looked at her, "Help me pack this saddle bag with a few sandwiches and a

flask of drink. I will be going out tonight," Giovane walked behind her dressing

screen and began to dress up. Martha held the saddlebag in her hands, "Mistress,

where are you bound?" she asked worriedly. Giovane hastily put on her riding dress,

"It doesn't matter, just do what I say," she said and heard Martha sigh, "Yes, mistress.

I might have an idea of what you are about to do but be careful!" she said and walked

out the door.

Giovane buttoned her riding dress and looked at the mirror. She tied her hair and wore

her cloak. It was a similar color like her dress. She wore it and pulled on her boots.

"Be careful, Your Highness!" Martha said as she watched Giovane mount her horse, a

grey mare named Duchess, "I will be back, Martha, I assure you," she said and

Martha attached the saddle bag to the saddle, "You'd better, may you be successful on

your quest," she said. Giovane rested her hand on the hilt of a sword she got from the

Royal Armory. She pulled on the hood of her cloak and looked up at Castle Celestia.

She sighed, "Goodbye then," and kicked at Duchess's sides. The horse nodded in

excitement and galloped away. Giovane bit her lip as the cold air blew under her

hood, its cloth was heavy so it stayed on her head, "On to Narnia!"

**Author's Note: Excuse me while I keep you in suspense… (grins)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I had fun writing this chapter, and I think you're about to find out why…**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 10: Baldis**

"Whoa, Duchess!" Giovane said gently as she reined her horse to a halt. It was

somewhere midnight and Giovane could feel how close she was to Cair Paravel, "I

must be in Narnia by now, if not I went the wrong way," the princess dismounted and

made sure that Duchess's girth was secure. She had been riding continuously for

hours with very little rest and was worried that her tack had come loose. It hadn't and

she soon found that out. Giovane leaned on Duchess's shoulders feeling the warmth

of her horse. Her legs ached from the ride and her breathing was heavy and came in

small gasps. Opening her saddlebag, Giovane took out a flask of water, which Martha

had packed for her. She drank half of it and resumed her search for Cair Paravel,

"Thank goodness the stars are out tonight," she mumbled and heard Duchess nicker

nervously. Giovane held onto the reins "What's wrong girl?" she asked softly.

Duchess reared a few inches from the ground and Giovane made an effort to pull her

back down. Then, she heard footsteps. Whirling around she unsheathed her sword and

found a Faun pointing his own blade at her, "Who are you?" he said in a commanding

voice. Giovane relaxed. It was one of Cair Paravel's guards, patrolling the village.

The princess lowered her hood to reveal her face, "I am Princess Giovane of

Celestia," she said calmly. The Faun looked skeptical, "How will I be sure?"

Giovane nodded and presented her sword to the Faun, for on its hilt was the Celestian

symbol. The Faun nodded and bowed, "My apologies, Your Highness," he said and

looked up, "But it is not wise to travel alone at night, even with a blade," the Faun

looked back at Giovane. The princess shook her head, "You don't understand," she

said quickly, "I need to see the Narnian royals as soon as possible!"

"That'd be tomorrow, it is a few hours past midnight," the Faun wore a worried look

in his face. He did not understand what could be so urgent that would send a princess

all the way from Celestia to Narnia, in the dark and by herself, "Please, Your

Highness, allow me to take you to Cair Paravel so you can rest, and by tomorrow you

may see the royals."

Giovane could not hide her disappointment. She nodded slowly and mounted her

horse while the Faun led her away.

Giovane tossed and turned in her bed. She had been given the same chamber she

occupied only yesterday. She couldn't help it. She stood up from bed and wore her

night robe. It was light blue with long sleeves and the bodice reached her ankle.

Giovane liked the fact that the garment was thick and comfortable. She tied the belt

around her waist and put on her night slippers.

Outside the hall, it was dark. Moonlight poured faintly from the windows and

Giovane found it eerie. She held on to her candle stand and walked to the library. She

opened the door and had to bite back a yell when she saw non-other than…Peter,

"Good glory!" she said in shock. Peter jumped from his seat, spilling the contents of

an inkbottle all over his breeches. Giovane ran to help him. Peter was biting his lip in

frustration about his breeches, "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, careful

not to wake up the guests in the hall. Giovane shook her head as she covered the

bottle, "I've been looking for you. We need to talk. Now," the princess looked at

Peter in the eye. Peter shifted on his feet, "What about?" he asked confused. Giovane

looked at Peter from head to toe, "What are you wearing?" she asked. The High King

was still fully dressed from his lopsided crown to his boots. He shrugged, "I have a lot

of paperwork. Is that what you want to talk about?"

Giovane rolled her eyes in exasperation and pulled Peter into a chair in front of her.

She told him everything about what Celestia was going through. As Giovane relayed

her story, she saw Peter's expression change from confusion, to shock, to concern.

And then his face was blank. Peter then looked thoughtful for a while, "So, you're

saying that the piano's history has something to do with Celestia's chaos now?"

"Yes, Peter, and I also feel that the more I know about the history of this castle and its

ruler before the Battle of Beruna, then maybe I'll be able to help my people."

Peter nodded and stood up, "Meet me at the stables in five minutes," he said and

gathered his things. Giovane stared at him, "Why?"

"We're going somewhere,"

"Where?"

"Just meet me, Giovane," Peter said calmly and walked out the library.

Giovane stood in the stables. She had dressed up in her riding dress and cloak. She

looked down at her boots and tapped the hilt of her sword with her index finger. The

princess watched the horses doze around her. She walked to Duchess's stall when she

heard footsteps coming into the barn. Peter had changed his tunic into something

more casual. It was a dark grey and he wore the same breeches he was wearing

earlier. Only his boots looked much more worn out. He had also brought his cloak and

a sword. Giovane wondered where they would be going.

"It won't be wise to awake your horse," Peter said, "She is resting from a long ride,"

"Then who will take?"

As if to answer, a black mare poked her head over her stall door, "I am Ebony, Your

Highness, and I will take you on my back," the mare's eyes seemed to twinkle in the

darkness. Giovane smiled and scratched the horse behind the ears, "Thank you,

Ebony," she said. Peter nodded in approval, "We're bound for Baldis," he said. Ebony

looked at him, "Well then, little one," she said gently, "Allow me to wake Prancer,"

she whinnied and pawed her hoof on the side of her stall door, and right on cue, a bay

stallion jerked his head up from a slumber, "Great carrots!" he exlaimed. By his

voice, Giovane could tell that Prancer was still young. Peter smirked and Ebony tried

to calm down her fellow horse, "Calm down, Prancer! The High King will be needing

us this evening," she said. Prancer looked at her, annoyed that she woke him up in

such a rough way, "Ah, where do head?" he asked and turned to Peter. The High King

smiled, "Baldis. Do you know where to go?"

"Of course, shall we?" the stallion nodded his head and noticed Giovane smiling at

him, "Well, Your Highness, 'tis a pleasure!" he said. Giovane curtsied and brushed

Prancer's forelock, "As with me," she said. Peter disappeared into the nearby tack

room and brought out the saddles and bridles for the horses. As Giovane was

tightening Ebony's girth strap, she noticed Peter slip on a martingale under Prancer's

girth buckle. Giovane watched, "Does he need the martingale?" she asked. Peter was

helping Prancer take in a snaffle bit, "How do you think Prancer got his name?" he

smiled. Giovane let out a small laugh and returned to her saddle. Soon, the royals had

mounted their steeds and walked out the stables. Again, the cold air blew on

Giovane's hair. She had tied it, but it wasn't very reliable. Peter trotted to the

direction of the main gates, "Come, we will need to get to the side of the village," he

turned to the Faun guarding the gates and nodded. The iron bars opened and Peter led

Giovane outside. The princess could feel her heart beating in anticipation, "Where do

we go?"

Peter looked at Ebony, "Are you up for a canter?"

"Do you certainly need that question answered?" she reared a few inches as her voice

ran thick with courage. Peter patted Prancer on the shoulder. The stallion nodded his

head and laughed, "Let's!"

The royals were off.

"Stop here," Peter said and the horses came to a halt. Giovane breathed as mist came

from her mouth, "What are we doing here?" she asked. Peter dismounted and Giovane

followed his action, "We," Peter explained, "Are going to find out about Cair

Paravel's history."

Giovane looked at her surroundings. It was dark and cold. Not too many stars shone

in the sky. They had been traveling for a few minutes to the side of the village. It was

deserted and Prancer had taken them to an old ramshackle house. It looked brittle and

used, and only a small glow of light came from the one window. Peter walked to the

door and turned to Giovane, "Stay close, " he said, "Baldis isn't the most friendly

Nymph in Narnia."

Giovane nodded, "But who's Baldis?"

"Baldis is a Nymph magician, who helped us in the Battle of Beruna. He also helped

us in war plan and healing the wounded after the battle,"

"He knows a lot about Cair Paravel?"

"He knows all. He is quite old and that is why he explodes most of the time. Edmund

had to restrain himself from slaying him one time when he lost his temper over the

war plan."

Peter smiled at the memory and knocked at the door.

"Who goes there?" said an old and croaky voice. Giovane shivered. Peter cleared his

throat, "It is I, King Peter," he said, "I need a word with you, Nymph Baldis."

The door creaked open, and a human, or brown petals in the form of a human, smiled

slyly at Peter, "Ah, yes, Your Majesty. It has been some days, hasn't it?"

Even if Baldis was only a bunch of brown petals, Giovane could make out a creepy

smile on his lips. Peter raised an eyebrow, "May we come in?"

"Of course, please!"

Peter and Giovane entered the old house. It was messy and cramped with a small table

in the middle of the small space. On the table was a candle and around the room was a

small kitchen in a corner and dishes. The rest were shelves of jars of eyeballs,

preserved snakes, worms, leeches and plants. Giovane realized that Baldis was a

queer Nymph. He seemed to be very different from all the other Nymphs Susan had

introduced her to. Baldis smiled and snapped his long fingers. Two small wooden

chairs flew from nowhere and pushed from under Peter and Giovane, causing them to

be seated. Baldis crouched and sat in another chair, "So," he began, "What brings the

High King and his companion here to the borders of Narnia at this hour?"

Peter breathed, "Princess Giovane has questions about Jadis and Cair Paravel's

history,"

"And why would the young lady want to know about that?"

"I believe that is of my concern and hers," Peter said sternly. Baldis fell silent and

looked at Giovane, who winced, "What would you want to know?"

At first Giovane was lost for words but Peter nudged his knee against hers and

Giovane spoke up, "Who reigned before the Battle of Beruna?" she asked slowly.

Baldis let out a large bark of laughter, "The White Witch Jadis of the Lone Islands!"

he said and pounded his hand on his armrest, "Did you not know?"

Giovane shook her head, "Did she have control over Cair Paravel?"

Baldis's smile faded and his eyes grew wide, "Oh no, she had naught but that rule

over the Palace of the Four Thrones," Baldis waved his hand, as if to show something

to Giovane and Peter, "But her sister did," he said eerily. Giovane furrowed her brow,

"Her sister?"

"Her sister, who's name is never to be uttered, even in the language of the suffering

Nymphs!" his voice ran thick with fury. He gripped his armrest so tightly that

Giovane was afraid it was about to brake. Baldis stood from his chair and a sword

appeared silently in his hand. Peter, by instinct, stood up and sheathed his sword as

well. Giovane froze. Baldis looked at the king, "Let me tell something to you, High

King and Princess," he threw his sword passed Peter's head and the blade lodged

itself on the door. Giovane breathed and Peter seated himself, his sword resting

against his leg. Baldis opened his palm and formed an orb with an image of Cair

Paravel, "You see this?" he asked, "It is Cair Paravel before the Battle of Beruna,"

Baldis's eyes had a look of longing and the image changed into a grand piano. It was

elegant and beautifully polished. The black color shone under whatever light was

striking it, "This is the Black Shield."

Giovane wore a questioning look. Peter looked at her and decided to speak,

"Elaborate, Nymph," he said. Baldis looked at him and grinned, "The Black Shield

belonged to her sister,"

Peter nodded, "Why is it called that?"

"How should I know?" the Nymph answered so impolitely that Giovane raised her

eyebrows. Peter, on the other hand, didn't seem to care, "Is it of any importance,

Baldis?"

Baldis let out his horrid laugh again, "Is it? Is it of any importance?" he shouted and

laughed like a madman, "It is, and it has not been played for a century! It sits

somewhere in Cair Paravel, but Aslan knows where-"

"It was played last night," Peter cut the sentence. Then, as quickly as it came, Baldis's

laugh died down. For minutes, he was silent and you could hear the rustling of the

trees outside. Giovane looked at Peter and he looked back at her. Baldis breathed in

and out deeply, "What, in Aslan's Name have you done?" he sounded angry, and yet

shocked. Giovane looked at the Nymph in surprise. Peter furrowed his brow, "The

piano was found sitting in an old room we found after the coronation," the king

gripped the hilt of his sword. Baldis stood from his chair and paced around the room,

"Do you realize what you just did, Your Majesty? You have awaken a century's old

curse!"

Now it was Giovane's turn to grip her armrest, "What curse?"

Baldis shook his head, "Did you not know? That the reason why the grand piano has

not been played is because it had no reason to be played? It was cursed after the Battle

of Beruna!"

Peter's eyes widened. That wasn't so long ago! Baldis shook his head, muttering

blessings under his breath, "After Jadis's death her dear sister cursed that piano to

avenge her loss! That is why it was hidden," Baldis stopped pacing and awaited the

royals' reaction. Giovane was the first to speak, "What is the curse?"

"That who ever plays the piano would fall under darkness's mercy, but here's the

catch: the pianist will not be cursed, but his family and countrymen will!"

Giovane wanted to cry. It was her fault! Celestia is dying because of her. Peter

watched her and caught her eye, giving her a look of concern. Giovane asked Baldis

yet another question, "What is needed to reverse it?"

"The curse?"

"Yes, Baldis, the curse!"

The Nymph blinked and fell silent for another few minutes, "There is only one way:

The Land of the Crying Nymphs. Thou will have to conduct a quest," he grinned and

sat on his chair again. Peter looked at him in the eye, "Why is that the only way?"

"Because, my king, the Crying Nymphs have something that will break the evil spell.

It is a piece, that was composed by the rebels of the Witch,"

"What is it doing with the Nymphs?"

"The Crying Nymphs, Your Greatness. It was not within their will to hold it. Her

sister enchanted them to take it as one of their greatest treasures. If they lose it, they

lose their life."

Giovane nodded, "And that is why they cry?"

"Yes. But if the piece is played, they will be saved,"

"So why can't they just turn it in?"

"Now that'd be foolish. If they 'turn it in' then they turn against the Witch and her

sister. Someone has to take it from them, and that someone will have to be whoever

played the Black Shield,"

"That is unfair on their part!"

"Such is the circle of life!" Baldis laughed again but Peter and Giovane frowned at the

horrible joke, "You are not one of them, Baldis? You are not one of those who

grieve?" Peter asked. Baldis looked at him, "I suffer, but I do not cry. I await that

fateful day when the piece will be played on the Black Shield."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading (and reviewing), musafa and **

**TheatreChick07!**

**Oh, to answer your question, TheatreChick07, I think I might be able to squeeze **

**in some royals in the end. Just stick with me…**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 11: Journey to the Nymphs**

Giovane pulled her hood over her head. She walked to Ebony and pulled herself on to

the saddle. Peter watched her and did the same, "To the castle," he said. The horses

nodded their heads and cantered back, hooves falling lightly on the ground. They

traveled in silence until they came to the iron gates of Cair Paravel. The Faun guards

looked at them and opened the black bars. The horses trotted around the path and to

the main doors of the castle. Peter dismounted and stared at Giovane. She looked at

the sky. It was still as black as ever, "I can't stop," she said softly. Peter stared at her,

"Pardon?"

"I can't stop, Peter. Not when I know what to do!"

"Don't be daft. You're exhausted,"

"I am not!"

"Giovane, it is best to rest and resume your journey in the morning,"

"Peter you don't understand, don't you?" Giovane retorted and nearly screamed in

frustration, "This is my family, Peter. All this is my fault. I got them into trouble and I

need to get them out!"

Peter stared at her in concern. Giovane sounded so sure, so certain. He didn't want to

let her leave on her own. Not when she was going to journey to a place no one knew

of, "Then let me come with you,"

"You are needed here. I am needed somewhere else," Giovane bowed her head,

allowing the shadow of her hood to hide her face. Peter shook his head, "I want to go

with you, Giovane," he said. The princess looked at him, "I don't know what to do,"

she whimpered. Her voice was a mere squeak and Peter felt like taking her in his arms

and comforting her. Ebony gently nudged Giovane's stirrup with her nose, "Little

one, do try to understand what you will be going through."

Prancer pawed at the ground and nodded, "It will be unwise not to take a companion

with you on your journey."

Peter smiled at his steed. Giovane dismounted, "Then I suppose you want to say

goodbye to your siblings first."

Peter shook his head, "No, it's far too early. But I do want to leave them a note," he

turned to Prancer and looped his reins over his head, "Go to the stables and refresh

yourselves. We will be leaving soon."

Prancer nodded and turned to Ebony, who had her reins over her head as well by

Giovane, "I'll race you!" and the horses were off.

Peter walked to Giovane and held her hand, "I promise you, I'll help you find the

piece,"

Giovane couldn't help it. Her gratitude was overwhelming and she hugged Peter and

rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Peter!" she said. Peter hugged her back

and pulled away, "Come on, you might want to have a drink for a while."

Giovane walked quietly out of the dining room. Like Peter had suggested, she had

refilled their saddlebags with sandwiches and flasks of water. When she looked

outside, the hall was soon beginning to look bluish in color. The night had passed.

Giovane walked to the main hall and was surprised to see Susan, Edmund and Lucy in

their night robes, and talking to Peter. Giovane slung the saddlebags over her shoulder

and walked over to the royals. Susan looked at her, "Giovane! Oh dear, are you

alright?"

Giovane smiled, "I'm okay, why?"

"Peter told us about your encounter with Baldis."

Edmund snorted, "That fool Nymph?"

Giovane knelt when she saw Lucy running to her. Lucy gave her a hug again, "You'll

be back soon, yes?"

"I will, Lu," Giovane said. Susan let out a breath and held up a cream colored quiver

with red feathered arrows in it, "You'll be needing this," she said and handed the

weapons to Giovane.

"But I already have my sword," the princess smiled. Susan shook her head, "Aslan

knows what you'll be doing in the forest. May he watch over you and Peter."

Giovane nodded, "Thank you, Susan," she said softly. Edmund walked to Peter and

the brothers hugged, "Be careful, big brother!" he said weakly, "Be back soon,"

"We will," Peter smiled and hugged Susan as well. He heard a whimper from below

and saw Lucy looking up at him with her round brown eyes, "Peter, how soon is

soon?"

"Aslan will tell us," Peter said and hugged Lucy. Giovane handed him his saddlebag,

"Shall we?" she asked. Peter nodded and made sure his cloak was tied properly,

"Let's," he said.

**Author's Note: Uhhhh….I know this chapter isn't much. Did I write it correctly? **

**hehe..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I hope the length of this chapter is ok. My wrist is **

**killing me (I sprained it in racing school..hehe) So I won't be able to update for a **

**while 'cus it's hard to type. Sorry! But keep checking in so you can see if I have a **

**post. And PLEASE click on the review button! You know you want to. hehe.**

**Thanks for understanding!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 12: Giovane's Tears**

"We should be near the border's woods by now," Prancer said as the foursome trotted

under the dark sky. Ebony snorted, "I can feel the presence of the Sleeping Trees as

well," the mare tossed her mane. Giovane sneezed. The air was bitter cold and her

cloak wasn't really enough to warm her. Even Peter had problems, "There!" he finally

said, pointing to a dense growth of trees at the main border of Narnia. Giovane reined

Ebony to a halt, "We enter there?" she asked shakily. She wasn't sure if she shivered

of the cold or of fear. Peter nodded, "There," he said. Prancer walked forward. The

stallion was fighting to keep calm. Though he wasn't a normal horse, he was still

afraid of the dark. The group entered a small trail in the woods and soon the dense

branches of the towering trees blocked out the sky. It wasn't dim. It was dark. Ebony

whinnied and pawed nervously at the ground. Her hindquarters shook beneath

Giovane. The princess bent to her horse's ears, "Can you go on?" she asked gently.

Ebony snorted, "Your Highness, like all horses, I am afraid of darkness," she said.

Giovane nodded, "Peter!" she called. Peter turned to face Giovane. He reined Prancer

to walk over to her, "Is there a problem?" he asked. Giovane nodded to Ebony, who

was instinctively flashing the whites in her eyes and twitching her ears in all

directions. Prancer nodded, "I want to go home too," he said sadly. Peter respected

the reaction of the steeds. They were horses and horses nonetheless. Peter dismounted

and unbuckled his saddlebag from the saddle. Giovane did the same thing. Prancer

nudged Peter on the shoulder, "Your Majesty, are you sure?"

"We will be alright, Prancer," Peter said and scratched Prancer behind the ears, "You

and Ebony will return to the castle and tell my siblings that we are well."

Giovane looped her reins over Ebony's head, "It is dark in the woods but you will

find light once you are outside."

Ebony nodded, "Be careful," she said and nudged Giovane's forehead. Prancer

nickered, "May Aslan be by your side!"

The horses took off. Giovane and Peter were left alone in the woods, "Do you have

your sword and arrows?" Peter asked Giovane. The princess nodded and tapped the

hilt of her sword. Peter tapped his as well, "Then we shall proceed," he said, "Stay

close."

Peter and Giovane had been traveling for goodness knows how long. Giovane could

feel her feet beginning to ache and she stopped and leaned against a nearby rock.

Peter looked at her with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Maybe we should stop for the time being," Giovane said. Peter nodded and began

looking for a safe place to rest. He found out that the rock Giovane leaned on actually

had a small pit below it. It was important that the humans remained hidden, for even

though the White Witch was dead, her followers were still wandering about. The two

entered the space and seated themselves on either side of the interior of the rock.

Giovane ate one of her sandwiches and drank some water from her flask. Peter was

doing the same thing and the two ate in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Giovane

laid her weapons beside her, huddled against her side of the rock and wrapped her

cloak around her. Peter watched her and sighed. He wished he could do more for

Giovane. The king decided not to ponder the matter and he turned his cloak into a

blanket and curled up on his side. He shut his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

Giovane looked at Peter and shifted her position. She was exhausted but she couldn't

seem to sleep. She sat up and crawled out of the rock. She looked up and began to

think, allowing her mind to wander off.

_It's my fault_, she thought, _What have I done to my people? To my family? I wish this _

_were just some bad dream. I wish I could wake up from this slumber and find myself _

_laughing this off!_

Images of Celestia flashed in Giovane's mind. Her home. Her people. The castle

guards, who shared stories of the great Battle of Beruna, Martha, who told her stories

of Narnia and the royals, the king and queen, who raised her and loved her to the very

end, Duchess, her favorite horse, who taught her how to ride, the other maids-in-

waiting, who would play with her when she was a little child. Giovane fought back

tears. She missed them all so terribly. She wished she could just break down and

awake from her nightmare. Giovane's mind swam with thoughts when an image of

Peter came to her. _Peter_. He helped her a lot so far. Giovane couldn't keep herself

from feeling something around him, feelings she didn't understand. Peter was High

King of Narnia. Giovane was what? A mere princess who could only dream, _No_, she

thought, _A princess much more than me is waiting for him_. Giovane pondered her

thoughts for a while longer when she sighed and reentered the pit. She saw Peter,

sleeping in a sitting position with his head to one side. His cloak covered his body all

the way from his worn out boots and up to his chin. Giovane suddenly felt lost. She

felt cold. She felt confused. Suddenly overwhelmed by her feelings, Giovane

snuggled up to Peter. The king woke up in a start to see Giovane so close to him.

Peter wrapped an arm around her, "Giovane?" he asked softly. The princess was

shaking and Peter warmed her with his cloak, "Are you alright?"

Giovane burst into sobs. Tears streamed down her delicate face, "Help me," she said,

"I don't know what to do."

Peter nodded and listened, resting his head against hers, "I'm here," he said. Giovane

buried her face in Peter's chest, feeling comfort and protection. The princess cried

herself to sleep.

**Author's Note: By the way, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I'm back! Let me take this opportunity to thank those who have **

**stuck with me from the beginning (a.k.a. the readers who did not hesitate to click **

**on that wonderful review button and the readers who did)! Bwaha! And of **

**course, the herbal medicines I took for my wrist, and the Chinese oils I applied **

**on it! Haha! Anyway, here's you update!**

**Enjoy!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 13: The Land of the Crying Nymphs **

Peter fought his eyes to open. He could hear someone sobbing. He looked down at

Giovane. Her eyes were open and they searched for something unknown, "What's

that?" she whispered. Peter shrugged and began to stand from her side when she

pulled him down.

"I'll just take a look," Peter said and walked out of their hiding place. He came back,

a few seconds later, and said, "It's dark out, as if it were night. But it has to be

morning because the Nymphs cry."

Giovane looked at Peter, "Are we in the Land of the Crying Nymphs already?"

"It seems so. We didn't notice it when we came here because it was too dark,"

"But it's still dark out, you said," Giovane cocked her head to one side, "How do you

know it's morning?"

"Yes, it's dark but not completely. Come," Peter picked up his sword and Giovane

took her quiver and sword as well. Coming out the two saw the leaves of the trees

rustling. For every rustle there seemed to a sob. Giovane cleared her throat. It was as

dark as night. The trees blocked out the sky and Giovane found it difficult to find

Peter, "Where are you?"

Giovane felt Peter take her hand and pull her onto a path. He led her along the trail,

"Let's see where we find ourselves if we follow the path of the Nymphs. I'm sure we

just-"

Peter's sentence was left hanging when he felt the ground give way beneath him and

Giovane. Both fell into a pit and rolled down a staircase of cold stone. Giovane

groaned at the foot of the stairs, "Peter," she called softly. She found that it was much

easier to see in the pit than on the surface above them. Peter ran to Giovane from a

few feet away and helped her stand, "Are you hurt?" he asked. Giovane shook her

head and looked up. There was a ceiling of roots above them and a hole from which

they fell. Stone steps ran down the vined walls of the pits. Giovane turned to see two

old and wide trees on either side of a table. The table was made of some kind of red

wod. Around its sides were carved images of Nymphs and trees. On the table was a

chunk of cream-colored wood; a mysterious blue light illuminated it. Giovane gulped,

"Is that the piece?"

Peter nodded in reply. Giovane was just about to walk forward when Peter stopped

her, "Those trees," he said, "They may be enchanted."

Giovane nodded as Peter threw a pebble he found on the ground to the middle of the

two trees. Nothing happened. It seemed safe enough. Peter and Giovane walked side

by side to the trees when all to soon a large branch struck the ground between them.

Giovane let out a scream of shock when thick vines shot from nowhere and wrapped

around her body and Peter's and threw them in opposite directions. Peter's body fell

heavily against the vined wall and he sheathed his sword. The vines rose from the

ground and dark green petals, thousands of them, formed into Nymph Soldiers, each

had a blade in hand. Peter blocked a blade just in time and dodged more. He clashed

his hilt against a Nymph's, disarmed it and killed it. The Nymph turned into a mess of

brown petals at his feet. Peter dodged another Nymph.

Giovane recalled all that Edmund had taught her. She had managed to kill three out of

five of the Nymphs attacking her. She screamed in frustration as she killed her fourth.

Then she felt a sharp pain on her waist. A Nymph had cut her with its blade.

"Peter!" Giovane screamed and fell to the ground, her hand clasped on her right side.

Peter looked over a Nymph and froze in shock. Suddenly overcome by rage, he sliced

a Nymph in two. Another Nymph flew passed him and was about to strike Giovane,

"You will never get to it!" it said menacingly. Peter ran forward and blocked the

Nymph's blade. Giovane struggled to stand. She saw the piece from afar and Peter

yelled, "Go! Take it now!"

Giovane did her best to run. Peter resumed his battle with the Nymphs. Giovane

arrived at the table and grabbed the piece floating above it. The Nymph stared at her

as he blocked an attack from Peter, "You will not escape me!" it screeched. Peter

watched in horror as it prepared to take flight to Giovane. He killed the Nymph he

was fighting and attacked the other. This soldier was fast. It blocked Peter's blade at

the last minute and Giovane watched, as Peter was disarmed, "You will not escape

me!" it screeched again. Giovane thought fast and strung her bow, feeling a sharp

pain claw at her severed waist. She aimed at the Nymph, "And you will not live!" she

shouted and released her arrow. The Nymph turned around and screamed as it fell as

dead petals. Peter rushed to Giovane and caught her in his arms just as she fell, "What

happened?" he demanded worriedly. Giovane was about to answer when they heard

war cries from above, "Run!" she said and held on to the piece. Peter and Giovane

picked up their swords from the ground and ran. Giovane took the first step of the

stone staircase and cried out. Peter helped her up, "You can do it! Come on!" he said

and the two ran out of the pit. Forgetting all pain, Giovane held on to the piece and

pulled Peter out of the path of the Nymphs, "We must lose their trail!" she said

urgently and they ran and ran, hearing cries of anguish and fury from the Nymphs.

Giovane gasped as she and Peter slid down a slope that hid them from the surface

above. Peter pulled Giovane to the side of the slope and they crouched against it.

Nymphs flew overhead, not noticing the humans below them. Peter wrapped his arms

protectively around Giovane as the Nymphs flew away. Giovane gritted her teeth as

pain stabbed her waist but she did nothing. She will have to remain silent until it was

safe enough to even breathe.

**Author's Note: Do you see that blue button? It calls to you! hehe..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks SO much for your reviews! **

**I'm really excited that you guys like this first fic! Ne way, keep up those opinions, **

**we're getting to the fun parts!**

**Thanks again!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 14: Notes Upon the Ivory**

Peter and Giovane had been wandering for hours through the woods, stopping from

time to time for Giovane to rest. Her wound was worsening by the minute. Peter

walked by Giovane's side. He glanced at her from time to time. Wishing he had been

wounded by the Nymph instead. It was so hard to hear Giovane fight a losing battle to

groan in pain. She stumbled and Peter sat by her side. She fell and he helped her back

up. Now Giovane shut her eyes. She felt tears roll down her face and she leaned on a

tree, holding her waist, "Please, can we rest?" she gasped. Peter nodded and helped

her sit beside him behind the tree. The Nymphs would be after them, and they needed

to be concealed as much as possible. Peter watched as Giovane checked her wound.

Her hand seemed to be glued to her side but she could tell that she wasn't doing very

well. Peter bit his lip, "May I?" he asked gently. Giovane breathed as she took her

bloody hand away from her wound. Peter saw the gash for the first time. It was long

and blood oozed out.

"Is it deep?" Peter asked. Giovane shook her head, "I don't think I'd be able to walk if

it were," she avoided his eyes. She was afraid to look at him now, and she didn't

know why. Peter laid his hand on the wound and pressed hard against it. Giovane bit

back a curse, "What are you doing?" she hissed and tried to slap Peter's hand away,

"We have to apply pressure on it unless you want to bleed to death," he said calmly.

Giovane burst into tears. Half of the reason was because of the pain, and the rest was

because of Peter's tone. Peter shook his head. Blood continued to come forth of the

wound. He looked at his cloak and without hesitation, tore a strip from it. Giovane

watched him shock, "Peter, no," she said weakly. Peter had his arms around

Giovane's waist and he began to wrap the strip of garment tightly on the wound.

Giovane winced and buried her head in Peter's shoulder. Peter hushed her gently and

finished tying the garment, "There we go," he said and pulled Giovane closer. The

princess broke down, unable to speak. She fell silent though her body shook

viscously. Peter took off his cloak and wrapped it around Giovane. She leaned against

him and reached for the piece. Peter smiled, "Now when you get back, you can play

the piece," he said in attempt to cheer up Giovane. The princess smiled back, "Thank

you for helping me," she said softly and allowed her fingers to feel the sides of the

wooden piece, "It's a unique color of wood, isn't it?"

Peter furrowed his brow and looked at the piece. His eyes saw passed the notes and

measures he saw. He saw what the piece was really carved into, "It's not wood," he

said, "It's ivory."

Giovane nodded, "Elegant," she said and yawned. Peter kissed Giovane on the

forehead, "Sleep," he said. Giovane blushed at the kiss but pushed it out of her mind.

She snuggled up to Peter and fell asleep. Falling into a dream of Nymphs and ivory

pieces and grand pianos.

**Author's Note: Did that sound right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews, musafa and **

**TheatreChick07! **

**Here is your awaited update. I hope you enjoy it! Give me your opinions (as **

**usual) and if there's ****anything**** to criticize, just let me know. (Nicely please.lol!)**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 15: Of Black and Silver**

Giovane willed her eyes to open. She could feel something warm and soft beside her.

_Wake up!_ Giovane's mind said. The princess rubbed her eyes and looked beside her to

see Peter with his arms wrapped around her. Giovane tried to stand when the wound

on her waist screamed in protest. She made an abrupt movement to sit up and gasped.

Peter jerked awake, "What?" he said. Giovane turned to look at him, "Let's go," she

whispered and stood up with her hand on her waist, "Where are we?" she looked

around and saw a large and aged tree beside her. Peter stood up and disappeared to the

other side of the trunk while Giovane picked up her weapons and piece. She looked

down at her waist and remembered the Nymph's blade cut through her skin. She

winced as her fingers felt the strip of cloth around her waist, _Oh, Peter_, she thought

and turned to see Peter walk back. His expression was blank, "I don't know where we

are but I don't think we're in the Land of the Crying Nymphs anymore," he picked up

his sword. Giovane bit her lip, "So where are we?" she asked though she new Peter

did not have the answer. Peter stared at Giovane. Her gaze was somewhere else. But

the look on her eyes wore a look of longing. Peter held her hand, "You're thinking of

them, aren't you? Your family?" he asked gently. Giovane turned and she smiled,

"You have no idea how much you've helped me," she whispered. Peter smiled,

"Come, the sooner we find the path to the castle the better," he helped Giovane walk

over the roots of the tree and to the other side of it. Giovane looked up. The thick

branches blocked out the sky as usual. It was still quite dark but not so much since

tiny shots of sunlight dotted the ground. The two started to walk but Peter kept his

distance behind Giovane. He had been concerned about her ever since he saw the

Nymph slice a cruel cut into her waist and ever since last night Peter had wondered

why he felt so strongly for the princess. As of the moment, he was having a debate

between him and his brain. _You like her don't you?_

_No._

_So why'd you kiss her on the forehead last night?_

_That was a friendly gesture!_

_Really? I was thinking more romantic…_

_Shut up._

_Admit it. You feel something for Giovane._

_I don't. Besides, how will I know if she returns my feelings for her?_

_So you admit that you have feelings then?_

_No!_

_So why are you worried about her returning your feelings?_

_You are not getting the point!_

_I think it's the other way around-_

"Shut it!" Peter nearly yelled in frustration. Giovane turned sharply, "Excuse me?"

she asked. Peter then resembled a tomato, "Nothing, just thinking," he said. Giovane

cocked her head to one side, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine!" Peter smiled and growled under his breath. _You're blushing._

_What did you expect me to do? That was humiliating!_

_No, that meant you like her._

_Stop it! I feel like I'm crazy or something._

_Crazy about her?_

_No! As in insane!_

_Insane about her then._

_Insane as in out of my mind!_

_Aww.. Look at you, your reaching breaking point._

_I think I already have._

_Why?_

_Why do you want to know?_

_Because I happen to be your conscience._

Peter stopped in his tracks, "I need to calm down. I need to get a hold of myself!" he

muttered and he watched Giovane in front of him. He sighed. _What was that sigh for?_

_Leave me alone!_

_I can't, I'm practically your brain remember?_

Peter shook his head. Is this what people call 'Head-Over-Heels' in love? _Whoa, _

_where'd that come from?_

_Your heart._

Peter bit his lip. Somehow, it seemed so right. His heart did beat faster when Giovane

was around. His blush was certainly more from just embarrassment and his head did

grow dizzy when he heard Giovane's chiming laugh. _But that was only since the ball._

_You mean when you saw her in that beautiful gown?_

_She's beautiful in anything._

_Oh… _

_I just wish-_

"Peter," Giovane's voice interrupted his thoughts. Peter looked up and rushed

forward. Giovane looked up at him with concern, "Are you alright?" she asked. Peter

nodded, "Of course! What made you think I wasn't?"

"Well you were murmuring some things back there and you've been doing it for the

passed few hours we've been walking. I was starting to worry about you," Giovane

had her arm around her waist. Peter was surprised that he'd been thinking for so long,

"I'm sorry. I was just preoccupied with my thoughts,"

"Susan says you do a lot of thinking," Giovane smiled. Peter smiled back and they

walked on. Soon they came to stop in front of a dense growth of trees. It was like a

barrier between them and whatever world lay ahead. Giovane swallowed, "Are we in

the wrong place?" she asked. Peter looked around, "I haven't seen these trees before,"

he said slowly. Then as if to answer their query, they heard the cries of Griffins

overhead the thick branches. Giovane stared at Peter, "What?" she whispered. Peter

strained his ears to listen. The sound of hooves pounding on the ground came from

before them. A boy's voice suddenly shouted, "What are you dong?" it said. Then a

girl's voice laughed, "Tell him to stop!" The boy's voice came again, this time

overpowering a horse's neigh, "Phillip!"

Peter looked at Giovane, a smile playing on his lips. Giovane looked back at him and

squealed, "Edmund!" they cried out in unison. The royals ran through the trees,

pushing the thick growth of vines and branches. Edmund's voice yelled curses and the

girl laughing at him was undoubtedly Lucy. When Peter and Giovane finally made it

out of the woods it had turned out that Edmund's chestnut, Phillip, was fascinated by

a brightly colored butterfly hovering over his forelock. The stallion was rearing quite

high and Edmund looked as if he was about to lose his breakfast. Lucy turned her

horse, Tristan, a grey mare and nearly screamed when she saw Peter and Giovane

laughing, "Peter! Giovane! You're back!" she yelled. Tristan pawed at the ground.

Lucy laughed, "Let's go meet them!" she told her horse and Tristan laughed and

galloped to the royals. Edmund used all his strength to rein Phillip to look at Lucy's

direction. The stallion pranced and giggled, "Here we go, watch me go," he chanted

and galloped after. Lucy dismounted and ran into Peter's arms. Peter laughed, "What

has my little sister been doing?" he asked. Lucy giggled, "Worrying about you!" and

ran to Giovane. The princess was beaming but when Lucy hugged her at the waist she

gasped and pulled away. Lucy looked offended at first but Peter patted her on the

head, "Lucy, Giovane was wounded along the way," he said. Lucy then noticed the

strip of Peter's cloak around Giovane's waist, "Oh, by Aslan!" she exclaimed, "You

must take my cordial!"

Giovane shook her head, "I would need to play the piano now," she said urgently.

Edmund arrived and dismounted Phillip. He received a good ruffling on the hair from

Peter and in return gave a brotherly punch on the arm. He looked at Giovane and

down at her waist, "What happened?" he asked surprised. Giovane shook her head

again, "That's not important," she said and presented the ivory piece to Edmund and

Lucy, "I need to get to the ballroom," she said. Peter nodded at Edmund and Lucy.

Edmund looked serious, "Then to the ballroom it is!"

Peter, Giovane and Lucy ran into the ballroom. Edmund had gone off to look for

Susan at the archery range. The grand piano stood where it had a few nights ago.

Lucy said softly, "We told everyone not to touch it until you came back."

Giovane nodded and seated herself on the stool. Peter and Lucy stood at the right side

of the grand. Giovane laid the piece on the grand's music stand and read the notes.

Biting her lip nervously she began to play. Giovane had played the first few notes

when Lucy dropped her jaw in awe. The music… It was different. It was something

else. It made you want to dance and laugh but only made you stay frozen in one spot.

Lucy smiled and she felt an overwhelming happiness in her heart, as if Aslan had told

her one of his wise stories of the Narnian rulers of time. Peter felt peaceful and leaned

on the piano mesmerized by the music, "It's a riverdance," he said absentmindedly.

Giovane breathed and smiled. It certainly did sound like a riverdance. Just then

Edmund and Susan ran into the room. They froze as soon as the music reached their

ears. They knew better then to interrupt with Giovane's playing. Soon Giovane ended

the piece with a flourish. But strangely enough, the music continued to float in the air.

This time it was much more cheerful, much more defined. It was of flutes, violins and

unmistakably tambourines. It was joyous! An ode! Then the ivory on the piano began

to glow brightly. Peter's eyes widened and he gently pulled a frightened Lucy away

from the piano. Giovane sprang from the seat and forgot that she had a wound. It

stung a bit but she was soon distracted by the piece on the music stand. It was not the

same ivory she had taken from the Nymphs. It was now as black as the piano, as if it

was made for it. The black shone under the sunlight from the ballroom windows and

the notes flashed brilliant silver. But what caught Giovane's eye was something

engraved at the top of the piece. It was also in silver and it read, in ancient but elegant

handwriting, _Riverdance of the Black Shield_. Peter shook his head, "Great Lion," he

whispered. Lucy hiccupped. Susan and Edmund breathed. Giovane listened as the

music continued to find its way through Cair Paravel and out towards Celestia, where

children began to poke their little heads outside their bedroom windows, where their

parents creaked open the door of their houses, where Castle Celestia awoke from their

long and painful slumber, and where Martha stood on the veranda of her mistress and

smiled. Giovane breathed and couldn't help but let out a light laugh. Peter and Lucy

soon followed and Susan and Edmund. The curse of the Black Shield was lifted at

last. Peter looked at Giovane and smiled. He then received a tight hug from the

princess, "Oh, thank you, Peter! Thank you so much!" she said. Peter hugged her

back, "We did together," he said. Giovane laughed and kissed him gently on the

cheek. Peter looked at her and reddened. Again resembling a tomato, "Um… Thank

you," he stuttered. Giovane giggled and hugged him again.

**Author's Note: I just wanted to add a drop of fun in this chapter and I hope I did **

**correctly. haha! So anyway, as you know this is not the end of this fic. I have **

**more chapters in store for you. And for you dear readers: look over there. Yes, **

**the blue button over there. Can you hear it calling? Press it, man! Press it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Yes, I love this chapter! (My second favorite to 'Baldis') I hope **

**you enjoy it, dears!**

**Thank you so much, musafa, TheatreChick07, and krystya101, for the lovely **

**reviews! Stick with me and you won't regret it! About that sequel, **

**TheatreChick07, I'm considering the idea!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 16: Roses in the Courtyard**

Giovane smiled as she looked around the ballroom. It was elegantly decorated for the

ball tonight. Cair Paravel was holding a ball for Celestia. News about their suffering

had traveled fast through the different countries, and now they gathered once more as

one nation to dance and sing, and laugh and chatter about the blessings. Giovane

stood with her parents at the foot of the beautiful staircase. They had been so happy to

learn that it was their daughter who lifted the curse. Giovane saw Peter on the dance

floor. He danced with a Galman princess, who was beaming up at him. Giovane bit

her lip, _She is so beautiful_, she thought. _Oh, why am I worrying about my relationship _

_with the High King? It's no doubt he sees me as no one more than his friend. _Peter

twirled the princess and both laughed. Giovane sighed, _Besides, mother and father _

_will not hear of it._ Peter bowed to the princess as soon as the Bergomask ended. The

princess giggled excitedly and parted ways with the High King. Peter then started to

look longingly around the ballroom for his mind yelled at him, _Look for her!_

_Don't start this again!_

_She's right there, you fool!_

_Where?_

_Over there, by the staircase with her parents!_

Peter gulped, _Her parents?_ he knew that the Celestian Majesties did not approve of

his relationship with Giovane. Well it was no surprise since they were very distant

countries but neighbors nonetheless.

_Oh, what are you dilly-dallying about? _

_They will not approve of me asking her to dance._

_You helped her lift the curse!_

_I know but…Oh, I'm helpless. She's so beautiful!_

_So ask her now!_

_To dance?_

_Yes! What do you think your going to ask her?_

_Permission to-_

_Whoa!_

_But I do, I really do!_

_Then go ask her, Prince Charming!_

Peter stared at Giovane. She was more beautiful than ever. She had on a white silk

gown, which had small silver flowers embroidered down the bodice, giving her more

figure. The neckline was so low that it just draped over her chest. The sleeves were

bell-shaped, split in the middle and given elegant chiffons to allow free movement of

the arms. The split in the middle of the sleeves were trimmed with silver. Giovane

wore a matching cloak; silk as well, to go with her gown. If Peter had not been

accidentally bumped by one of the guests, he would have dropped his jaw down to the

marble floor. _It's now or never, Peter_, he thought and pushed his way through the

crowd. When he came to Giovane, he did his best to avoid the eyes of the Majesties as

he paid his respects, "Your Majesties, I am glad to see you fit and well," he said

good-naturedly. The royals smiled and bowed as well, "Thank you, High King! It is

quite an honor for your country to hold a ball in our honor. Our gratitude extends to a

million leagues!" the king smiled. Peter nodded and turned to Giovane, "Princess," he

bowed and held out his hand, "Will you do the honor of dancing with me?"

Giovane swallowed. He had asked her this question before, but somehow now was

different. She turned to look at her parents. The king laughed at his daughter, "What

are you looking at us for, daughter? The High King asked you a question and it well

that you answer it!"

It seemed that her parents had learned that Peter had helped her to accomplish her

journey, and this was their way of expressing their gratitude. Giovane's musical laugh

poured sweetly from her lips. This made Peter shiver in happiness, _Calm down,_ he

thought as Giovane accepted his hand. Peter took it warmly and couldn't help but feel

nervous. Giovane looked to her side. Peter appeared exceptionally handsome tonight.

His tunic was a deep red color with Narnian embroidery in front of it in gold. His

cloak was gold as well and it ran from his shoulders down to his ankles. His breeches

were white and his swade boots completed his outfit. Peter and Giovane took their

position with the other dancers on the floor. Peter laid his hand lightly on Giovane's

waist and pulled her closer. The princess breathed and Bergomask came from the

orchestra at once. Peter twirled Giovane around and laughed, "What is that look on

your face, princess?" he asked. Giovane had been avoiding his eyes ever since he

asked her to dance. She giggled lightly, "And what is that blush on your cheek for, my

King?"

Peter bit his lip, _She's not serious, is she? I'm not blushing!_

Giovane seemed to notice his silence and said cheerfully, "Oh, Peter!" she said,

"Let's just enjoy the night!"

Peter laughed and he and Giovane danced lightly to the music. They had no idea how

many times they danced on the floor and Peter had dragged Giovane away. They

pushed passed the crowd, laughing at the look on each other's face. Both were

sweating from their dance and they leaned against a wall beside a window. Peter

panted and Giovane gasped for air. They caught each other's eye again and burst out

laughing. Peter tried to fix his lopsided crown and he took Giovane's hands in his,

"Come on!" he gasped. Giovane followed him through the crowd, "Peter!" she

squealed. Peter turned to her and laughed, "Come on!" he said again. The two ran

outside the ballroom and down a flight of stairs. Before she knew it, Giovane found

herself, alone with Peter, in the courtyard and under the moonlight. Giovane breathed

and looked around. It was so beautiful. Beside them was the part of the castle where

Cair Paravel's ballroom was. And around them were several other buildings and

verandas. Peter pulled Giovane further down the courtyard until they came to a

fountain. It was a lion with water pouring from its mouth. The water flowed down to

the small pond holding up the lion and trees and bushes lined the courtyard. Peter

twirled a surprised Giovane around and held her in his arms. The princess's heart

began to pound, _Great Celestia! What's he doing?_

Peter pulled away and picked a rose from a bush. He bit his lip and Giovane could

have sworn that even under the moonlight, she saw his ears turn into a light shade of

pink. Peter looked deeply into Giovane's eyes, "Giovane," he said softly, "Have you

ever fallen in love?"

Giovane backed away, startled at the question. She though for a while, "Well no," she

said slowly, _I can't say I love him! I will turn into scarlet!_

Peter seemed to look crushed for a moment but he masked it quickly. Giovane wasn't

even sure if she saw that look, "And what about you, Peter?" she asked gently. Peter

toyed with the rose in his fingers, careful not to wound his hands, "Well I'm still in its

process," he said. Giovane smiled, "Oh," she said slyly, "Will you tell me who it is?"

"No,"

"How about describe her?"

Peter breathed, "Well she's beautiful and smart," he said, "Her voice is melodic, her

smile makes me dizzy," he stared at Giovane, she was smiling, "She plays the piano

pretty well," Peter said slowly. Giovane's eyes started to grow wide. Peter took one

last breath and said, "And she's standing right in front me," he said. Giovane paled

and cleared her throat. Peter kneeled on one knee, locking gazes with Giovane, "You

may say 'no' or you may not want to answer me at once but don't run off," he said,

"May I court you, Princess Giovane?"

Giovane let out a soft, "Oh, Celestia!" then she started giggling in a silly manner,

"You're joking, Peter!" she gasped. Peter smiled a bit and shook his head, still

kneeling on the ground. Giovane started to pace in front of him, "Oh, what a jest,

Peter!" she laughed nervously. Peter still hadn't gotten up. Giovane looked at Peter,

"Peter, it's not funny anymore," she whimpered. Peter shrugged, "It's because it's not

a joke," he said, "I'll ask you again, Giovane, may I court you?"

Giovane rubbed her hands together and motioned Peter to stand up, "For goodness's

sake, Peter! Get up from there!" she wailed. Peter smirked boyishly, "Do you promise

you'll answer my question?"

Giovane nodded, "Oh, I promise, alright? Now get up, please!"

So Peter stood up and stared at Giovane. She walked over to him, "This is insane!

Why would the High King of Peter of Narnia want to ask to court me when it is so

clear that there are a lot more beautiful women in the ballroom right now?" she said.

Peter rolled his eyes and held Giovane's arms to keep her from moving. He moved

closer. Giovane gasped, "Surely you're joking me, Peter!" she breathed, "There are a

lot more beautiful princesses than me," Giovane was becoming more and more

nervous as she could feel Peter's breath mix sweetly with hers as he said softly, "No."

Giovane tried to pull away but her body was frozen, "Well what about the princess

from Galma? Oh, what a smart match you'll be, Peter! And what about-" Giovane

never got to finish her sentence.

**Author's Note: Oh no! Why is her sentence hanging? ahahaha! I just had to **

**leave you guys here! But don't worry, my pretties! Your update is on the way! **

**Just answer the call of that cute blue button (Blue B says: Press me, man! Press **

**me!) and I will update as soon as I can!**

**Thanks again for your awesome reviews! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: This is an extremely short chapter, but hopefully I found it to **

**your liking. **

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 17: Song of the Nymphs **

Giovane froze under Peter's grip. His lips touched hers gently. At first the princess

didn't know what to do. Her eyes widened in shock. But as soon as Peter snaked his

arms around her waist she relaxed. Giovane laid her hands lightly on Peter's

shoulders and pulled away. Peter looked deeply into her eyes and asked softly, "Is

that a 'yes'?"

Giovane slowly nodded and Peter smiled, "I thought so," he said and pulled Giovane

into another kiss. This time Giovane closed her eyes, breathed and relaxed, her hands

still on Peter's shoulders and Peter's arms still around her waist. The second kiss was

way longer and more passionate than the first. Giovane had no idea how long they

stood there, by the fountain and under the moonlight. Peter's heart soared as he

breathed in. Had longed to have Giovane in something like this, to let feel his passion

for her, to let him hold her as if never to let go. Giovane pulled away again and

smiled, "Peter," she said softly. She was lost for words. Peter smiled and touched his

forehead on Giovane's. Then the trees rustled around them. A gentle breeze

whispered through the courtyard. Peter looked around to see petals flying around in

swirls. Giovane gasped when angelic voices began to sing,

_Hail the pair, to thee we sing_

_True love and joy their hearts shall bring,_

_We dance in honor of the pair_

_The lady graceful, kind and fair,_

_Her lover to whom her heart hath flown_

_Who longed to have her in his hold,_

_Grace the pair, to whom fate has smiled_

_Lips shall touch naught gentle and mild._

_Hail the pair, to thee we sing_

_True love and joy their hearts shall bring._

Peter smiled and leaned over to whisper in Giovane's ear, "Song of the Nymphs,"

Giovane smiled at Peter and laid her head on his chest. What more was there to say?

The Nymphs were free at last. She was the happiest princess in the Narnia tonight.

Peter cupped Giovane's chin in his hand. He gently raced her head to face him, "My

Lady," he said softly and kissed her again.

**Author's Note: A sequel is coming and it's coming fast! Just let me know if you **

**really want it! I have my special thanks for:**

**musafa**

**TheatreChick07**

**krystya101**

**J.J. Taylor**

**EquestrianPunk1992**

**And all those readers out there! Thanks so much for sticking with me. I'd like to **

**know if you guys have anything else to say about the story, e.g. fave chapter, **

**suggestions for improvement or anything (that is too long to put in the reviews **

**page) just send me a message! And if you really DO like this story, let me know if **

**you'd like a sequel. I'll have to revise the title of this story a teeny-little bit and **

**I'll update another chapter here to give you the summary for the sequel. So let **

**me know, guys! Thanks again!**


	18. Sequel Summary

**Sequel Summary:**

**Author's Note****: Alright, forget changing the title. It won't work! haha! Anyway, here is the summary for the sequel:**

**The Woman in Black**

_**Love is blind**_**, she thought, **_**And so is Peter!**_** The High King of Narnia is courting the Princess of Celestia, and the people of both kingdoms couldn't be happier. But what happens when a mysterious woman in black seeks shelter in the walls of Cair Paravel? Princess Giovane is tired of curses, but now someone has cursed her heart!**

**Author's Note****: What could this mean? If you find it interesting let me know and I'll get 'write' on it! hehe! **


End file.
